


Ghostly Connections- A Sanders Sides Fanfiction

by Ekbeanie



Category: Sander Sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekbeanie/pseuds/Ekbeanie
Summary: A sander sides ghost fanfiction!! Please read this chapter for the synopsis!!
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Where Thomas grew up is known for only two things: A jelly company and ghosts.  
19 years ago 6 almost identical men, who were all the same age and height, died all between 5-6 pm on the same day in different ways. They were been dubbed “the phantom six” after people began to report that they had see ghostly apparitions of some of the men. Many people have visited the town in hopes of seeing one of them men, but almost all have been unlucky. Even though most people believe that this is hoax, the stories of the men’s deaths and the reports of them being seen are still passed around on the anniversary of the day, April 13th.  
Thomas and his best friends, Joan and Talyn, like most people in the town, don’t believe in the stories. But when the trio is dared to visit the location of one of the men’s death, they are baffled to actually see him. While they are terrified at first they soon realize that man is really just wants to reunite with the men again after they were mysteriously separated 17 years ago on the anniversary of their death, which just so happens to be Thomas’ birthday.  
Watch as the trio struggles to find away to bring the spirits together again and learn that Thomas’ likeness to ghosts isn’t the only reason he is connected to them.

Hello! This a sanders side based AU and all characters are created by Thomas Sanders!! I have recently fallen in love with this series and have wanted to make fic for a while so I hope you will enjoy. I am eager to work on it during my corona-cation so hopefully the first chapter will be out soon!! Enjoy!! 

~ @ekbeanie


	2. A Ghost Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Thomas’ 13th birthday and his older brother, Jack, decided it’s the perfect time to tell his younger brother a story.

~~~~WARNING THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS VIOLENCE, CANCER AND DEATH~~~~ 

"Please mom! He's thirteen now! He can handle it." Jack pleaded to his mom. 

"I said no. I don't want him to get nightmares." His mom replied. 

" He won't. He is old enough"

"I said no. Now finish your homework."

"Fine." He said walking upstairs.

"Someone got in trouble" Thomas said when his brother walked passed his room. "What did mom not want you to tell me?"

"None of your business." Jack grumbled, glaring at his younger brother.

"Please!" Thomas begged. "I'll do your chores for a month."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. It was a pretty sweet deal. A month worth of chores for doing something you already wanted to do. As long as mom didn't find out...

"Fine." He said turning around and walking back into his younger brother's room, "But you got to promise no snitching."

"Deal!" 

Jack shut the door and turned off the lights to his brother's room. Thomas ran up and sat on his bed, his brother joining him a second later with a flashlight.

"So," Jack said flicking the light on and positioning it to shine on his face, "You know what today is right?"

"My birthday!” Thomas said excitedly, already think about the gifts on the mantel down stairs.

"Yeah, but it’s also April 13th."

Thomas' face fell. "Are you going to tell me a story about those 6 guys? I'm tired of hearing that story every year." After years of hearing about the men and how similar he looked to them every year for 13 years, Thomas would get agitated that his special day was being stolen by some dead guys.

"No, but I am going to tell you about The Phantom Six." Jack said mysteriously. 

"Whatever you say." Thomas said rolling his eyes. 

"Lets get started. You know their names right?"

"Yeah I had it as a bonus question on a test last year. Let me think... Patton, Logan, Roman, Remus annnnd..." The younger Sander said trying to remember the last two names of the 6 men. 

"Close enough. The last two are Dee and Virgil. You got them in order too." Jack commented which cause his younger brother to smile. "And you what happened to them."

"The first was was shot, the second poisoned, two were in a car crash together, one was died in a fire, and the last one got cancer."

"It was very sad. But did you know they came back... AS GHOST?" 

"No way." Thomas said slightly nervous were his brother's story was going,"Ghost aren't real, right?"

"Who knows but a couple years after they died, people reported seeing at least one of the guys. Because of this they were dubbed The Phantom Six. No one has apparently seen them more than one together. The most commonly reported sighting was the first one, Patton Baker. People has reported seeing him wandering in the park were he was shot downtown. But people have seen one of the Prince twins who have died in the car crash, surprisingly not both, by the stoplight were they were hit and a few have seen Logan Berry, the son of the founder of Crofters who was poisoned by his old house. No one has ever seen the firefighter Dee Scales or the Virgil Black, the man with cancer."

At this point, Thomas had gone pale. The thought of these dead men watching him creeped him out. "But those are just rumors right?" The younger Sander asked nervously.

"Yeah, but you never know... they could be true. And they could be here. Right. Now!" Jack said turning the flashlight of after he said the final word, plunging the room into darkness. This promptly caused his brother to scream and his mother to come rushing upstairs. Thomas instantly sold his brother out to his mother, causing his older brother to get in trouble.

Even though his mother assured him that it was just a silly story, could not shake the feeling that he was being watched for the rest of the day. Despite this, Thomas still had a wonderful birthday. He got the t-shit he wanted from his favorite show, Steven Universe and they went to his favorite pizza place for dinner. But that night Thomas could not fall asleep. He felt as those hundreds of eyes were watching him and that every stuffed animal in his room was a person. He didn't sleep that night. 

However Thomas would eventually come to terms with his fears and decide like all the other people in the town that the stories were just hoaxes. However nothing would prepare Thomas for his birthday 4 years later. 

~First Chapter/Prologue complete~   
@ekbeanie


End file.
